


Sweet Despair

by Chaotic_Dawn



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Light Bondage, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Dawn/pseuds/Chaotic_Dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never expected to lose. It was never an option really. Not after he finally made progress in conquering his own darkness. All he wanted to do was keep Sora and Kairi safe. And he'd do anything to accomplish that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Despair

The bruises are still fresh and remind his body of the beating he just took. It was neither a fair fight nor a leveled footed battle. Simply getting caught around a corner and render immobile in the swiftest – yet harshest – ways. If he wasn't sure, he'd assume there's an imprint of the weapon on his back.

He heaves a silent sigh as the darkness splits and he's forced into a rather large room. His black boots scoff over the wooden floor until he comes to a stop. The presence behind him exits the Dark Corridor. The smell of darkness clings to this being's clothes and very being to the point where he wants to gag.

"Riku."

The deep, sultry voice slams into his back like a ton of bricks. As if it weights on his shoulders, he doesn't dare to move. He waits and counts his seconds as that Nobody strides up closer behind him. Each footfall is evident and makes the floor behind his very feet creak and bend. All he has to do is not mess this up.

Just as Riku thinks he has him in the right position he wills Soul Eater into his grasp and spins around. The curved dark blue and red blade slams into shimmering rods of pure energy. Riku looks up at his captor's face, the red glow tinging those deep tanned features. His amber eyes seem to glint in that second.

Riku's only warning.

He shoves Riku backward, almost to where the back of his legs hit the bed. However, he saves himself at the last moment. His fingers, clad in black gloves, tighten around the hilt of his sword. "Why did you bring me here, _Xemnas_?"

"There is no place to run or hide. Until the goal is complete, this is your home."

"More like a prison!" he shouts as he lunges forward.

Their blades meet again, but Xemnas doesn't dare to play around this time. The second ethereal blade appears in his other hand and he brings them down upon Riku. In two strikes he has the latter stumbling backward and his Keyblade daring to fall from his hands. He's impressed that the young man can still stand, but on his territory he's the king. Xemnas approaches him quickly and slams the side of his hand against the back of Riku's neck.

**(_)(_)(_)**

All Riku can remember is having lost the fight to Saïx and being drug toward the Nobody Superior – Xemnas. It's then that he listened to the two debate until Xemnas finally gave the final word.

He'd take care of this himself.

Saïx never questioned what that meant and Riku was sure it meant death. Especially when he was shoved into another dark portal and told to walk. He didn't object. After all, he was out of magic and worn from battling five of the members on his own to give Xion time to escape.

Although, as Riku opens his eyes – or as well as he can behind the black ribbon tied about over them – he only wishes he knows what is to come next. Tilting his head to the side greets him with streaks of pale sunlight slipping in through the sheer curtains over the windows. It warms his face and brings a small smile to his lips.

It at least means he's not in the Nobody city. That alone is promising in the sense of an escape.

He pushes himself up into a sitting position and rubs at the back of his head. The sting of loss settles into his being yet only fuels the fire for his potential next victory. All he has to do is get out of here before Xemnas comes back. Riku slings his legs over the edge of the bed dressed down in simple gray sheets with hints of white swirled throughout them.

Still dressed in his black cloak, a Dark Corridor is the fastest way to get out of here. But if this happens to be a new world with Xemnas' secret hideout tucked away, Riku can't simply leave. He'd be stupid to pass up this chance. A little snooping just outside of this building can be beneficial.

Riku gives a slow glance about the room. He's sure to take in anything that might give way to any clues about the Nobody and his plans. But the room itself seems rather... _human_ of him. From the deep blue-gray walls to the light blue accents and small lamps attached to them.

He huffs at the sheets that slip to the floor and away from the large, circular bed with a tall, wooden headboard behind it. It seems rather nice actually. Although, not something he's ever seen at home in Destiny Islands. Riku turns away and moves straight for one of the two doors in the room. They're both wide open and allow views into where they lead.

Moving out onto the balcony of the second floor, Riku glances over the rail towards ground level. He's not quite surprised, although still a little caught off guard. The expanse of an area below is rather empty with only a chandelier hanging from the middle of the ceiling.

Not daring to waste a second, Riku hurries down the long hall toward the left-side staircase. The sound of his boots slapping against the wood echoes around the manor as he rushes down toward the front door. Just as he gets close to reaching for it, he can smell the darkness before he sees it.

The portal begins to spring to life behind him and he stumbles to open the large, ornate door. It clicks several times, refusing to let him out. Locked. He slings his hand away and summons a portal of his own, willing it to come faster than the one somewhere behind him. He rushes toward it the second it completes – not caring that he's leaving behind such a good opportunity to investigate.

Riku can practically touch the darkness as he's ripped away from it. Xemnas grabs at the hood of his cloak and yanks him backward. He can only stumble as he slams up against Xemnas' chest. Although it knocks the breath out of Riku, Xemnas is perfectly alright.

Xemnas says nothing as he spins Riku around and practically shoves him back up the stairs. It takes him several steps to even gain his balance before he can walk normally even with Xemnas' hand residing on his hood. Riku doesn't go easy though. He fidgets and tries to pull away at every step. Not that Xemnas seems to mind. If Riku knew better, he'd say the Nobody is enjoying this.

It's not long before Xemnas pushes Riku into the room and toward the bed. The look on his face is as expressionless as ever but Riku can see the twinge of annoyance in his eyes. Xemnas strides toward him, "I don't know how you got these clothes, but you won't be venturing into the corridors of darkness any longer."

Riku isn't sure what those words mean at first. At least, not until the man towers over him with nothing but purpose. Xemnas reaches for him before he has a chance to react. The zipper draws down and with expert fingers, the heavy coat flares open. Riku pulls away, lunging for anywhere but near this Nobody.

Fingers curl into the back and sleeve of his coat. The momentum he alone builds up has his body slipping out of the black jacket and tumbling toward the floor. At the last second he catches himself, holding onto the corner of the bed as his knees hit the ground. The coat drops to the ground beside Xemnas' feet and Riku realizes his chances of escape are dwindling away with each second that passes. He takes several deep breaths as he turns to glance over his shoulder only for his eyes to widen beneath the blindfold.

Xemnas strides toward him with nothing put purpose. Each step sounds like thunder to Riku's ears – a sound he can't escape from. Especially not as Xemnas twines left hand into Riku's hair while the other clutches at a long black ribbon of his own. It's a mess of flailing arms and legs in an attempt to push Xemnas away. But the man is sturdy and resilient; not budging an inch. He shoves Riku up onto the bed and pushes him against the headboard. The ornately carved wood digs into his back as he's slammed up against it, a broken groan breaking from his lips. In the fight to get him up there, Xemnas managed to step on the backs of Riku's boots to force his feet to leave them.

It's all as the Nobody plans. An expert at knowing just how to manipulate the situation, he takes advantage of the pain that shoots through Riku's back. His hand leaves Riku's tresses only to grab at his wrists instead. Even with the ache, Riku tries to bring his knees up so he can pry Xemnas away from him. But the latter is quick to sit on his thighs; rendering him helpless. "Get off!" the younger man shouts even while Xemnas is tying the last of the knots into the ribbon.

Riku tugs roughly against the binding around his wrists that keep them up above his head and attached to the headboard. He glares at Xemnas even though the latter can't see the look. But he does notice the furrowed brow and tautly held lips. It's then that something tweaks inside of Xemnas' being. It frustrates him to his core but he can't stop his body from acting on its own. Xemnas reaches out and brushes his fingertips along the side of Riku's face.

There's a strange hint of comfort that comes from the touch. One that Riku isn't keen on recognizing from his enemy. He yanks his head in the other direction and away from Xemnas' hand. Gritting his teeth, he tries to pull himself as far away from Xemnas as possible. "Are you just going to keep me here?"

Xemnas pulls away and begins to climb off the bed. "Unless you prefer to submit darkness you hold."

"Never."

Silvered tresses sway over Xemnas' shoulders as he gives a curt shake of his head. It's a pity for him to lose such potential… for now. Standing at the end of the bed he lets his eyes graze over Riku. The latter huffs, "Where are you going?"

"Not that you have any right to know. I have things that need to be done."

"Isn't that why you have your minions."

"Perhaps you're just waiting for another chance to escape."

Riku bites at the inside of his cheek. Of course that's what he's thinking about. But he can't deny that it's rather difficult to do anything with his hands tied. Not that he won't try. Xemnas goes to turn away only to hesitate. He leans over the bed and reaches for Riku's legs. The poor Keyblade Wielder can't move fast enough. Those strong fingers tug at the end of his pants and in several rough pulls he has the tight pants sliding off Riku's body. He drapes the warm material over his arm before moving to gather the rest of the black outfit.

Red tinges Riku's face; embarrassment, anger, and everything else that can possibly make his eye twitch from annoyance. He doesn't a say word, refusing to give Xemnas any satisfaction. As Xemnas goes to walk back by the bed he notices that in the process he ended up drawing the sheet down as well. Without another thought he throws it haphazardly back over Riku before walking into a Dark Corridor waiting for him in the threshold of the room.

It feels like forever to Riku that Xemnas is gone. Where in reality he was only absent for a short while, not even an hour. Just enough time to drop off Riku's clothes, give new orders, and return the second he left his comrades. Of course, upon returning he almost can't help the feeling of amusement that tickles the inside of his chest. Although he brushes it away with the mere thought that the pathetic boy can only get more pathetic.

A deep set frown collects onto Riku's countenance as he scarcely acknowledges Xemnas' presence. Not that Xemnas is surprised. He knows very well of the emotions that rage through the young man. He strides toward the bed and merely raises a brow. The sight before him is hard not to look at – to stare at. Riku has obviously struggled to get out of his predicament, that much is obvious. A light sheen of sweat coats his bare chest while the sheet is twisted about Riku's lap. Apparently, he's tried to get the knots out of the ribbon to free his hands. The failure to do so leaves him sitting on his legs with his hands still tugging uselessly at the binds.

That's when Xemnas realizes there's something different – something strange about this. He shouldn't be feeling a thing, but there's something ingrained in him that can't help wanting to destroy this youth. He wants this prime subject to be his – a perfect accomplice to his plans. Then he wouldn't need any of the others, not as long as he has a Keyblade Wielder willing to walk the dark and do his bidding.

A memory, one that can't explain itself or even truly takes full form in his mind, pries at his thoughts. It's then that he knows what he has to do – turn Riku gingerly over to his side. To break a will as strong as his will take time, time that the last dark being didn't have the patience for. He strides around the side of the bed and kneels onto it. Riku tries to move away from him as a hand reaches toward him. But the bindings keep him still.

With his legs bent under him and spread slightly, Xemnas can easily dip his hand between them. Not a word is said as Xemnas runs his fingers along the hidden manhood under the sheet. Riku inhales sharply, as if to try and stop himself from reacting to the touch. "You want to get stronger, yet you'll deny my help."

"I don't need help from a Nobody."

"A bold statement for one that knows nothing. One that knows nothing can understand nothing."

Riku tilts his head away as Xemnas begins to rub him. The sheet only adds to the effect it has on his body. He can't help but shiver and try to pull away. But those gloved fingers tighten about his hardening member, steadily succumbing to the way Xemnas moves his hand.

"You only wish to save Sora. I can help you."

Riku grits his teeth, "Why would you do that?"

"Because I want you."

Those husky words make a shiver pass through Riku, one that has his hips moving and unconsciously bucking into the awaiting grasp. Xemnas pulls his hand up to the tip and draws the sheet tightly against it. He continuously runs his thumb over the head, making the cloth grow damp from the pre-cum leaking out. Breathing heavy, Riku buries his face against his left arm – not daring to look toward Xemnas. He won't beg or let any sound leave his lips. Just as his muscles begin to tense up and the bliss is about to consume him Xemnas pulls away.

Riku pants heavily, frustrated that Xemnas simply stopped. The conflicting emotions have him fidgeting in an attempt to get rid of his problem. Not that Xemnas pays him much attention. He's far too busy stripping off his own garments; gloves, coat, boot, pants. It all slips down to the floor before he climbs onto the bed. Riku watches, unable to tear his eyes away, as Xemnas gets closer while pulling the sheet away. It leaves Riku more than just vulnerable with his erection in plain sight between his spread legs.

Xemnas kneels before him, reaching out to steady a hand on Riku's hip. It's a silent order, one that says not to move unless told – one that Riku obeys. Riku averts his eyes away from Xemnas' body else he let them linger to long on the dark skin and the muscles it covers. It's easy for him not to look, especially as Xemnas draws closer so that he can reach around Riku. The hand grabs his rear, the first sign, and yet Riku tries not to move. Even if he can't get away, he certainly won't help either. No matter how much his body pulsates with need.

A fingertip prods between his cheeks, daring to go further as it reaches the taut bundle of muscles. Riku can't help but flinch away and towards Xemnas, pure instinct. The latter merely glances at him with eyes that say nothing. They give nothing away and refuse to tell Riku how much he'll have to endure for his friends' sakes. A single finger slowly presses into his ass, slipping in until it's all the way inside. He wiggles it and makes Riku squirm – if only a hair.

Riku bites at his lip, trying to hold it all inside, as Xemnas partially pulls his finger out only to have another join it as he thrust them back in. The white haired boy tries to breath, to do anything that might calm himself. But the feeling of those fingers digging in before pulling back out has his mind jumbled. He can't focus on a single thought. Especially not as Xemnas finally yanks his fingers out entirely.

"Nngh!"

The sound reaches Xemnas' ears and he can't help but think of how sweet of a sound it is. It simply makes him want to do that more. He hadn't planned on this or even to go very far. But as the young man trembles so subtly before him, whatever part of him can't help it. Xemnas is quick to move into position and does it easily enough. He makes it to where his legs are crossed around Riku while the latter's own legs stretch out. It has their members brushing together each time Riku tries to move in a different direction.

Squirming to regain some type of footing, Riku braces one foot against the bed. Only for Xemnas to reach between them and roughly grasp at Riku's penis. He squeezes enough to have the boy panting – out of what neither is quite sure – but it stops him from moving. Xemnas stares at Riku, taking in the way his brows furrow together and the sweat beads on his skin. Then to those lips that will be parting shortly for more than just a needed breath.

Xemnas is sure in each movement as he lifts Riku up enough for him to slide beneath him. Those bound hands of his clench and ball into fists, knowing what's coming but unable to prepare for it. Not daring to be gentle, Xemnas only pauses once. He eases the tip of his penis into Riku's ass – almost gently. However, the second it's inside he brings Riku down onto his lap far quicker than the boy can imagine. The cock slams deep into Riku without any warning, as if it digs out his insides to make room.

He hadn't even known he had cried out, not when his mind was going white with the sudden pain. But Xemnas heard it and it only makes his body that much more excited. He takes hold of Riku's hips and begins to rock his own up against them. Riku tilts his head back, staring up at the ceiling in hopes of blocking out the conflicting feelings. It hurts, oh does it hurt. But with each thrust he finds himself getting used to it, beginning to enjoy it even. As if his body is conforming to the shape of Xemnas' penis.

Although he still can't deny the way it feels, as if his insides are churning about. He can do nothing, especially with his hands still bound above his head. His body begins to act on its own. He grinds against each pump of Xemnas' hips while his legs rest limply against the bed. He just can't stop his body and the way the pleasure wells up in his core, threatening to spill out at each thrust.

Xemnas sits up closer and slides his right hand up Riku's side. His lips press against Riku's cheek and their noses brush as their bodies move frantically in search of a climax. It's not a kiss in particular. It's simply their mouths pressing together, drowning out any sounds Riku dares to utter. It silences the room save for the sound of slapping skin and the wet noises of Xemnas carving deep into Riku's ass. Xemnas lets his right hand fall back to Riku's member, rubbing at it in tune with his thrusts.

A moment later has Riku's toes curling and his moan echoing against Xemnas' lips. He cums and with Xemnas still holding onto his penis, the white spray covers his abdomen. At the same time Xemnas releases deep inside of him, allowing the warmth to fill him. Xemnas doesn't move at first, thinking of allowing Riku to relax for a moment. But as he pulls away from their kiss and the small trail of saliva between their lips breaks – he changes his mind.

He moves Riku just enough where he can slide out of him and pull his legs free. Riku slouches back against the headboard, panting, as Xemnas begins to leave the bed. He wipes his hand on the sheet and spares only a single glance toward the heaving boy. It's all it takes. Riku manages to gather up enough breath and pride to glare at Xemnas beneath the blindfold.

"Untie… me."

Xemnas could chuckle at that – _could_. "I do not take demands." But then he reconsiders, silently of course. He leans over to the boy and begins to untie the long, black cloth. In the process he takes the ribbon over Riku's eyes as well – effectively striping him of any sort of dark clothes. Riku blinks and Xemnas watches as something in those aquamarine eyes glints – a strike of yellow about the pupil. He makes no outward notice of it and rises off of the bed inside.

As he begins to redress himself, Riku slides down onto the bed with the sheets bunching up around him. He doesn't want to move, not while Xemnas is still here. Even as the Nobody opens a portal and begins to leave Riku doesn't move. Perhaps in a moment he'll think of doing something. Or even manage to practically crawl to the bathroom. But right then he can do nothing but close his eyes and take a shaky breath. He knows he has only a short span of peace before the Superior of the Nobodies returns for more.

**(_)(_)(_)**

That's how it always begins and ends. He tries to refuse and pull away, but in the end – each and every time – he gives in. Trapped in this immaculate prison, he spends his days wandering the mansion that seemingly has no exit. As if _it_ alone is a world in its own right. If any comfort, a library filled to the brim with books keeps Riku busy when he's not sleeping or eating. Or being smothered by Xemnas.

Riku rolls onto his side, still warm and riding on the wave of bliss that had just taken place. His hair sprawls out over the sheet as he stares at the window covered by long, thick drapes. Yet not once has he thought of opening them. In truth, his thoughts have never left Xemnas entirely. The Nobody in question stands as he dress; slipping into his pants and then his boots.

He never stays – something Riku is all too aware of. To the point where he craves for him to come back, to have that interaction once more. He knows he shouldn't, that it's bad for him in so many ways. But he can't deny lusting after it. Riku clenches his fingers into the sheets, trying to remember when he didn't want any of this only for the memory of those hands to stop him.

"Sora is no longer a problem."

Those words make Riku's body freeze entirely. Even his breath catches in his throat. He wants to get up, to show some sign that he cares about those words. His heart aches and he knows he has to do something. Riku rolls overs as the sheet tangles about his body. His eyes land upon Xemnas' back as the Nobody continues – he almost think he's goading him into a reaction.

"That puppet has absorbed all of his power. Even Roxas has proven to be useless to stop it."

"Why tell me?"

"Because it does not matter. You will not leave my side no matter what I say."

That does the trick. Riku feels the fire burning inside, the drive to rebel against such a confident statement. He sits up quickly and slams his hand down against the bed. "That's a lie."

"Ah, excuse me. I meant to say; you _cannot_ leave my side."

A pang, of guilt perhaps, passes through Riku's heart. He doesn't say it allowed – he doesn't need to – he knows those words ring true. Something deep inside stirs and he can only assume it's the darkness he's tried to keep under lock and key. The darkness that coils upward around his heart and becomes his shackle to Xemnas alone. He digs his fingers into the blankets and glares at the ground, "I can and I will."

Xemnas turns slowly, eying the boy with a subdued interest. "Do you plan to run out into danger nude?"

But Riku refuses to let those words still him. Even as he wants to sink back into the bed he fights his way out of the sheets. He flings them to the side and stands on rather wobbly legs – having not yet recovered from their latest session. Riku takes a step forward, intending to prove to Xemnas that when his friend is in danger there's no consequences that matter.

"What do you plan to do?"

Xemnas merely stands there, but once again he's stopped Riku with simple words. The Superior waits a moment to see if Riku will dare to come forth with a retort. After not being able to do so, Riku drops his gaze back to the floor where his bare feet idle. He doesn't know what to do or how to do it. But he knows he has to do _something_. He can't just let one of his friends – best friends – fall to the wayside because of his weak heart once more.

"I do not want this puppet to have any more control. Sora needs his power returned to him – all of it."

"Why would you want to help him?"

"Why are you still here?"

Neither will answer. Although not because they can't. They don't want to admit to the other about what lurks in the deepest parts of their hearts or lack thereof. The silence falls between them, but Xemnas knows better than to let it stay that way. He strides over to Riku as he tells him just what he needs to know. "I'll give you the power you need to become stronger – strong enough to protect what matters to you. And the direction in which to unless it."

Riku looks up just as Xemnas stops before him. "Why-"

"Do you want to save Sora or not?"

He tries to lower his gaze but Xemnas catches him by the chin. Forcing Riku to look up at him, the boy instead cuts his eyes to the side as his face flushes ever so slightly. Xemnas brushes his fingers up Riku's jaw and towards his eyes – eyes that glint with amber. He knows it won't be long now. Dropping his hand to ruffle in his pocket, he finds that Riku's eyes connect with his.

Drowning in those deep golden eyes, Riku finds his tongue heavy and unable to make any words form. He can only gaze at Xemnas. He wants nothing more than to say yes. But the longer he stands there he begins to realize that he's not so sure who needs saving. Xemnas reaches down and presses a simple black ribbon into Riku's hand before turning away. He summons a portal and turns towards it.

Riku runs his tongue over his lips as he clutches his fingers around the ribbon. He stares into the darkness after swaying his gaze away from Xemnas and the words that leave him.

"Make your choice."

**Author's Note:**

> owo Sooo... this is in response to a set of pictures drawn by the amazing [Mis-Kitty](mis-kitty.tumblr.com) and colored by yours truly. :'D This was to be longer and more canon destroying but - eh. Ehhhh here ya go. xD
> 
> Not sure if I'm doing this right so they may be out of order, thank you copy and paste, here are the pictures :D They are NSFW so please take that into consideration before clicking. ^^  
> [(1)](http://shadowed-dawn.tumblr.com/post/114468144980/as-always-the-beautiful-lines-are-by-the-equally) , [(2)](http://shadowed-dawn.tumblr.com/post/113852876265/heeey-mis-kitty-guess-what-this-is-what-v-of) , [(3)](http://shadowed-dawn.tumblr.com/post/115232543235/o3o-so-um-its-done-lol-a-little-quick-job-at)


End file.
